english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Maddalena Kliewer
Julia Lynn "Julie" Kliewer (née Maddalena; born June 26, 1963) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Robecca Steam, Maid#2, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Robecca Steam 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap 'Movies' *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Secretary 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2012-2015) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Tanya Natdhipytadd *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma (ep15) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Jesse *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Haruka, Haruka's Daughter (ep24) *Love Hina (2002) - Sarah McDougal, Kikuko Onoue, Naru's Friend (ep7), Shinobu's Classmate A (ep2), Shinobu's Classmate E (ep2) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Spring Princess Koiuji (ep13) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cona Madaya *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Female Student (ep4), Yuka Yashiro *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Tamaki Nakamura *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Teknoman (1994) - Tina Corman *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Mirabelle Graceland 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Koashura 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Kikuko Onoue, Sarah McDougal *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Kikuko Onoue, Sarah McDougal 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Pinoko 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Ura *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Sarah McDougal *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Lime Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Deca *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Deca Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Florina, Lilina, Sharena 'Video Games' *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Pinky *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Pinky 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Terajima Ryoko *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Terajima Ryoko *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Rorolina Frixell *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Fuchikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *Kessen II (2001) - Li Li *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Tsukika Izayoi *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Welch Wineyard *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Devout Woman, Timid Girl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors